try and find a place
by Kindred01
Summary: set in season 5 just after episode 10... so what I would like to see in episode a 11. Derek returns because Stiles calls him, Scott is still an idiot
1. Chapter 1

He stood outside the hospital room, his father was a sleeping thanks to the medical induce coma. His chest was covered in bandages an oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth while machines beeped and they kept telling him that he was alive. Stiles wiped his eyes into his bloody and torn hoody. He felt a hand on his good shoulder and he turned to see Derek standing there, his body trembled as he tuned to Derek and let him pull him into his arms.

"Shhh." The alpha wolf whispered as he warped his arms around the teen and let his sob into his chest. Derek looked into the room at the Sheriff and he then kissed the top of Stiles head. "Shhhh it's okay." He whispered "I will make it okay." He told him softly as the teen balled his hands up in Derek's jacket as he cried. There was footsteps that came running down the hall towards them and they stopped when they saw the pair hugging

"Derek?" The wolf turned to the owner's voice and saw Scott "Y…Your back?" He said in shock, the teen looked worse for wear

"I was called back." He told him

"W…Who…Who called you back?" He asked, as he saw Stiles pull away from him.

The teen had red puffy eyes from crying blooded covered his jeans, shirt and hoodie as he turned to face Scott "I called him, we need a real alpha." Stiles told him coldly, Scott filched as his eyes widen as he looked at the normally hyper bouncy teen

"He…he isn't an alpha."

"I am, Scott I become alpha again a little over 3 months ago, I told Stiles as he's been help us with research." He informed the true alpha, Scott felt a stab of guilt in his chest as he watched Stiles. His eyes turned to the hospital room and he just stared at the door s

"Stiles I'm sorry abou…"

"SHUT UP!" The whisky eyed teen screamed, the hall away went quiet as they looked at the three people standing there "JUST SHUT UP!" He spat out when tears rolled down his cheeks "I TOLD YOU FROM THE BEING THAT THEO COULDN'T BE TRUSTED AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" He screamed "LOOK WHERE THAT TRUST GOT YOU! KIRA IS GONA, MAILA IS MISSING, LYDIA IS IN A CATAONIC STATE, LIAM HATE YOU AND YOU DON'T TRUST ME!"

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" Scott yelled, Stiles let out a scream before he started shouting at Scott once again

"IT WAS IN SELF DEFENCES, HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM JUST TO STOP HIM!" He cried "I just wanted to stop him. I…I pulled the pin from the scaffolding and it fell." Tears once again filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks "You…you choice to believe Tho, you brought him into your pack and destroyed it… you don't get to say you're sorry about my dad." Stiles said to the dark haired teen, Scott was frozen to the spot as he watched Stiles knees buckle from under him leaving Derek to catch him as he fell.

Derek stood back up holding the unconscious teen in his arms just as Melissa came running around the corner as she heard Stiles scream at her son and saw Derek holding the limp teen in his arms. She spotted blood was dripping from Stiles finger tips as Derek pulled Stiles close to his chest. She pulled the hoodie back and the shirt and saw the wound on the teen's shoulder "It's infected get him into one of the other rooms." Melissa ordered the wolf. Derek looked at her and then to Scott who was growling at Derek "We don't have time for alpha growling match get in there now!" She growled at him as she grabbed Scott by his arms and dragged him into the room.

The elder wolf placed Stiles on the bed and stepped aside and let the nurse work on the teen "How long as he had this?" She asked, Derek frowned and shook his head

"I don't know, since that boy attacked him." Derek told her, she frowned and turned to Scott who shook his head as he stared at the infected bite

"I…I don't know two weeks ago." His throat hurt to talk. As Melissa cleaned the wound to get a better look at it. "Do you know what type of bite this is?" She asked, Derek walked over to her and looked down at Stiles shoulder

"Wendigo." Derek said to her. She nodded as she placed Stiles back down before he pulled her gloves off and turned to walk to the door

"Mum?"

"If he started to breath funny bite him!" She told them as she bolted out the room. Scott moved to the bed as he felt his own tears burn his face as he looked down at his friend.

Derek walked over to the bed and stood on the other side of Stiles and looked at him "I messed everything up." Scott whispered, as he took Stiles hand into his own "I'm not like Stiles I don't know whose bad just by looking at them or talking to them." he told Derek, he wanted to take Stiles pain away but he couldn't.

"He knows and that should be enough for you, he can read people in a way none of us can, maybe he picked that up from his father or maybe it's his spark that reads people. But either way he's been right many times Scott and how many times have you pushed him away." Scott nodded and wiped his tears away as he looked up at Derek "What are you going to do?" He asked the young wolf

"I don't know." Scott answered weakly. The older wolf growled at him and leaned in flashing red eyes at him

"Alpha McCall what are you going to do?" Derek growled again, Scott looked up at him his own red eyes flashing

"I'm going to fix my pack." He told him as he kept holding Stiles arms "How long are you staying?"

"A while."


	2. Chapter 2

"A while." Derek said, as he picked up Stiles hand and rubbed soft circles on the back the red stained hands. "Truthful I am coming back to Beacon Hills, Braeden and I have decide it is best that I came back to my home and rebuild my back." Scott looked up at him and eyed him as if he was trying to figure out what Derek was hinting at.

"What…"

"When Stiles called me after John was attacked it was because he had no one else to call…" Scott was about to open to say 'he could have called me' but he closed his mouth and looked down at his own hands realising that Stiles couldn't and wouldn't come to him " Scott I'm bring Stiles into my pack." He said.

"You can't." He whispered as his hands gripped the bed tightly, Derek sighed and looked at the young alpha

"The void told him you will never fully trust him. I told Stiles he shouldn't believe a demon who has spent a 1000 years of bending people to its will but he still made me promises and when he called he asked if I remembered the promises." Scott frowned letting his shoulder's fall

"I've lost him haven't I?" He breathed as he looked at the older wolf

"You haven't lost him Scott you just need to stop treating him as if he will always be there even if you mess up."

A couple of days later…

Stiles woke up his mouth was dry as sand and his mind was fogy. His eyes were forced on the man by his bedside. "D…Derek." He winced out, his throat was so sore that it made him want to cry. The wolf stood up and poured some water into a cup and then helped Stiles to sip it.

"That's it slow sips." The alpha wolf whispered as he helped him sit up and rubbed his back.

"W…What happen?" He whispered, his voice was raw and broken

"The bite on your shoulder was infected and you passed out after yelling at Scott." Stiles nodded and rubbed is eyes feeling the grit in the corner of his eyes and this mind turned to his father and he pushed himself up and then tried to get out of the bed "Where do you think you're going?" Derek growled as he pushed the teen back into the bed.

"NO… no Derek I need to see my dad! I need to know he's okay!" He cried out, as he struggled against the alpha "Derek!" he whimpered

"John is okay, he is out of the worst." Stiles laid limply against the bed his eyes looked up at him with watery whisky eyes

"You bit him didn't you?" He whispered,

"I promised you I would if he got worst and Melissa was demanding I do it anyway and she ordered me to bite you if you started to breath funny."

Derek left Stiles side a few hours later to go and pick him up some clean clothes, that is was enough time for Scott to come into the room. The other teen looked up at him and frowned before looking away from him "I know you don't want to hear it Stiles but I am sorry for everything." He said as he walked closer to the bed "I…I know you asked to join Derek's back and the Sheriff already has." He told him "I don't blame you."

"You didn't stop him Scott." Stiles whispered as he pulled his knees up and held him close and looked up at him "I started to believe Theo, I started to trust him." he ran his fingers though his hair and shivered at the memory of Theo's hands touching him "I let him…" He swallowed painfully as he looked back at the alpha

"I know I got to fix very thing between us I hope you will you let me." He whispered as he stood by the bed "I could kill Theo." He mumbled. Stiles let out a broken chuckle as he looked up at him

"That would be a start." He said and then rubbed the back of his head before rubbing his eyes as he looked back up at him "I don't know how to fix this." He whispered to him "I understand that people change but the moment you were bit Scott you changed…It will just take time." He told him as he lowered his eyes to his knees.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He asked

"No." Stiles said, Scott sucked his breath in "Maybe." The wolf sighed as he rubbed his hands on his trousers' legs "Yes." Stiles told him "But not right now."

"Yes is all I need." He whispered with a smile "I need to go." He said, making Stiles look up at him "I have to kick Theo arse."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was realised from hospital, and Derek drove him home the teen was quiet in the car as he looked down at the tablets the doctor told him to take. It seem the infection was really bad but with everything that has been happening he didn't notice or choose not to. "Derek." Stiles whispered the wolf name knowing he will hear him "I afraid." He told him. The car stopped outside of the teen's home

"What about?" He asked, Stiles was sure that Derek meant out of everything that is happening what does he fear the most. The teen looked at the house that was bathed in the sun light

"Theo wanted Voice Stiles that is why he sent Donavon to after me." He whispered, Derek placed his hand on Stiles knee getting the whiskey eyed teen to look at him

"Is that why you won't take my bite?" He whispered, the boy nodded as he looked at the large hot hand on his knee. "Stiles my bite or any ones bite will change you into that Void person again. Do you know why believe that?" The teen shook his head "Because the void has no soul you have a large shinny clumsy soul that loves the people around him even if they arses. If you took the bite you would be no different." The alpha leans in closer as he hooks his fingers under Stiles chin and made the teen look up at him "You still would be my Stiles." He whispered

"I think I love you."

When they walked through the door John was stood there looking at Stiles, the teen lunched himself at his father and hugged him for dear life. The newly turned wolf stood there holding his boy breath in his scent picking up where the alpha wolf had touched his son and while he wanted to growl at Derek because his son reeked of Alpha wolf he kept quiet because his alpha saved his son from being lost. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked him, John let out a weak chuckle

"It's me who should worry about you." He whispered as he cupped Stiles cheek seeing the tears stain on his eyes "What did the doctors say?" He asked

"I need to talk these strong antibiotics for 7 days." He mumbled, John nodded "But I am not going to take it." He said

"Sorry what?" The sheriff said as he looked at his son

"I'm going to take Derek's bite." He told him. The man looked up from his son to Derek and blinked at him

"It's his choice John."

"No I don't agree to this!" John said, Stiles looked at Derek weakly before the teen pulled his hoodie and shirt away to show the bite on his shoulder.

They sat in the living room Stiles curled against John's side sleeping softly as John rubbed the teen's arms "He will be alright won't he?" John asked as he watched Derek look at a message left by the bounty hunter

"Of course he will be okay." He told him

"People die from bite or become something else." The Sheriff hissed at him as held Stiles closer to him. Derek moved to the sofa and sat next to Stiles and looked the older man who was worried about his only child

"Stiles won't." His alpha was so sure that John had very little doubt that nothing will happen tonight to worry about.

Stiles could feel the bond tugging at him as he looked at Derek his cocked his head to the side as he heard two heard beats three if he counted his own. "Your heart beats are loud!" He frowned at them, both Derek and John chuckled at him as the teen closed his eyes and breathed in their scents and shivered.

"It will take a while to get use to the sounds around you. It's like being deaf and suddenly you can hear." John told him, Derek looked at him and grinned as he looked back at the teen who was still listening to the house

"Some ones at the door" Stiles said, just as the doorbell rang, the teen groaned and covered his ear

"Really good hearing." Derek said with a happy smirk as he walked to the door. John warped his arms around Stiles shoulders and kissed his forehead as he led him into the kitchen.

Meanwhile.

Theo threw a toddler style fit as he screamed and threw items into the wall. He had heard the Sheriff was alive and so was Scott and his future mate called in a new alpha who took his mate into his back along with the sheriff. Theo then looked up as he watched Donavon clean the blood on his skin "Remember when I said make the sheriff suffer by hurting his son did you really have to that far?" He growled at the wendigo who smirked at him

"Do said hurt him you didn't say how and I did hurt him and what fun I had." He growled at him. Theo marched over to him and grabbed the dark haired were by the throat and lifted him off the ground

"Touch him again and I will put you back where I found you! Do you understand?" He snarled as he pushed him away and into the ground making the other flinch

"You asked me to hurt him!" Donavon stood up his fingers curling into a fist

"Stiles is mine!"


End file.
